Side swipe and Sunstreaker reunite
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Side swipe reunites with his long lost twin brother Sunstreaker. The others are shocked he has a brother. Now they are in for many adventures.


chapter 1

Today Strongarm was doing patrol minding her own business then this yellow car came driving by. It looked like Side swipe. When the car drove by it sprayed mud. "Oh that Side swipe he thinks just because he changes his paint job he can get away with being a jerk." Strongarm said.

Strongarm came back to the scrapyard she had a bone to pick with Side swipe. Then Drift came up he also had an encounter with the yellow car that resembled Side swipe. "Side swipe what was with the mud treatment?" Strongarm asked.

"What are you talking about I have been sitting here watching this movie with Russel for about an hour." Side swipe said.

"Yeah he hasn't left for anything." Russel said. "He was here the whole time." Russel added.

"But how could it have been Side swipe the car we saw was yellow." Drift said.

Side swipe heard what they could be him? No it could be after all these years. "Probably just some human who's a show off." Side swipe said.

"I am picking up a signal it's from an Autobot." Fixit said.

"Where is this Autobot signal?" Bumblebee asked.

"Some where in the forest." Fixit said.

The team headed out. Then they saw the yellow car. "Who are you?" Bumblebee said.

The car transformed and revealed a bot who looked a little bit like Side swipe. "Sunstreaker is that you?" Side swipe asked.

"Side swipe!" Sunstreaker said.

"Sunstreaker!" Side swipe said hugging the bot.

"Side swipe knows him?" Strongarm asked.

"We are finally together again brother." Sunstreaker said.

"Brother?!" The rest of team said.

"Guys this is my brother Sunstreaker." Side swipe said.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'll explain about it at the scrapyard." Side swipe said.

Once at the scrapyard. Side swipe started to explain. "Me and Sunstreaker were orphaned when we were little. We had been together just the two of us. Then came the day we got separated. A rogue Autobot was attacking the area the bots were running in many different directions I managed to get away but couldn't see Sunstreaker any where. I spent a couple of months looking for him. So I gave up I thought he was taken or had died. Nobody on Cybertron noticed me they did give me money to buy food. But they didn't see the loneliness and didn't even care to bring me into to there house. One day some guys tried to rough me up. I ran off I vowed from that day on I would look after myself and make sure to not let anyone see that they got to me." Sideswipe said.

"That is the saddest thing I ever heard." Strongarm said.

"Many bots before after war are found on the streets mainly it's children." Drift said.

"Here is my side after I escaped the rogue bot I went looking for Side swipe I looked everywhere for him. I soon went to other planets looking for him. I was hoping to find him there because I thought maybe a bot had picked him up and went to another planet where Cybertronians hung out. When I heard a bot named Side swipe was on earth I came here I hoping this one was the lost brother I loved and missed so much. Now I happy to be with my brother." Sunstreaker said.

"You were still looking for me the kids on the street told me you didn't care." Side swipe said.

"Are you crazy Side swipe? I would search the ends of the universe for you." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh Sunstreaker this the team I work with." Side swipe said.

"I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee said.

"I'm Strongarm." Strongarm said.

"My name is Fixit." Fixit said.

"My name is Drift and these are my students Jetstorm and Slipstream." Drift said introducing himself and his students.

"I'm Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"This is Russel and Denny they are a couple of humans we know." Side swipe said.

"I guess that you now found Side swipe that your both going to leave," Russel said.

"I'm thinking about staying I kind of like this planet." Sunstreaker said.

"Great it will be awesome having you here." Side swipe said.

"Are you a trouble maker too?" Strongarm asked.

"No I'm not and sorry about the mud. I didn't mean it I was looking for him." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah Sunstreaker never has been one for trouble but he loves a good joke and good prank on occasion." Side swipe said.

"Sound's like Sunstreaker is the down to earth one." Denny said.

"Hey Side swipe is Strongarm your girlfriend?" Sunstreaker asked.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Side swipe shouted.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Strongarm shouted at the same time as Side swipe.

"Sorry little brother." Sunstreaker said.

"Why must you always say little brother when we're twins with same birthday you're only older by three minutes!" Side swipe said.

"Sorry force of habit." Sunstreaker said.

"We have bagged and stopped a lot of Decepticons and Side swipe does a pretty good job when he and Strongarm are not fighting," Bumblebee said.

"I cannot wait to go one missions together." Side swipe said.

"I hope we can make up for all those lost years." Sunstreaker said.

To be continued.


End file.
